Won't You Turn the Music Up?
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy and Levy go out clubbing. At their new regular club, they meet two guys... What they don't know is that they two are the Salamander and Kurogane of the Dragon Slayer gang.


**Author's Notes: Was bored and thought this up. Sorry for not updating any of my stories for a long time… But I came up with this fic when I was bored in PE health a week or so back, so I decided to write it… **

**Enjoy!**

"Levy, come on! I found this new club that it opening today and I got free tickets! Let's go out. Live a little!" Lucy called to her roommate and best friend.

"Ok, Ok! I' coming, I'm coming! I have nothing better to do tonight anyways… And it's Friday so we don't have anything to do today." Levy got up and walked over to her closet, "What should I wear?"

"Wear your open back top, with the neon blue mini-skirt. That should go well with your hair, and do well in pointing out your best features. Now, come on!" Lucy called over her shoulder, while standing by the door with her purse, "We don't have all night!"

Levy got ready, and the two girls walked out of their main street apartment and down the street. It was eight pm, and the whole town off Magnolia was alive with neon lights of clubs, bars and other hangouts. The girls walked down the street to the new club that had a private guest list and a long of people.

Lucy strolled over to the buff guy guarding the door, and holding the guest list. "Hi, I am Lucy Heart, and this is Levy McGarden, I believe we are on the list?" Lucy smiled at the guard.

He looked over the clip-board and when he found their names perked up a bit, 'Yes, you are here. Your tickets?"

Lucy handed him their tickets fully ignoring the jealous looks of the people in line.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, were would you like your re-entrance stamp?"

Levy spoke up first, "Can I have it on my left shoulder-blade please? Preferably white." The guard seemed unaffected by this request, and placed the stamp there.

"What about you miss?"

"On my right hand, please." Lucy answered, and the girls were in.

As they weaved in the neon lights, between the grinding bodies, they finally got to the bar.

"Let's set some rules," Lucy began.

"Of course, one alcoholic drink per guy. You can have more, but only non-alcoholic."

"Deal. Except for if you push back your hair with your right hand, that means make an exception. Left hand though, cut in immediately having a crisis. You have Loke on speed dial right?"

"Of course Lu-chan. I have him on speed dial since the day those two guys, remember, became my stalkers. I don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for him."

"Good. If anything comes up, we speed dial him, and tell him we are at Fairy Tail. He'll have the club and area under lock-down in five minutes flat." Lucy thought about it for a minute, "Anything else we are forgetting?"

"Nope… I think that's it."

"Great then… now how about a drink before we go dancing… And before I forget, no one-night stands. And no number giving to drunk guys."

"I'm not that dumb Lu-chan. And sure, a drink sounds perfect."

The two girls turned towards the bar and found a woman standing there. 'Hello, I am Mira-Jane. What would you two lovely girls like tonight?" The white haired beauty addressed the two girls.

"I would like a classic margarita, and you Levy-chan?"

"I will go for a margarita too." Levy told Mira, as the woman started making their drinks.

After the girls got their drinks, the two smiled, "You know what? I think I'll become a regular here. I like this place." Levy turned to look at her friend.

"I agree. This is one of the better clubs… not like that place, what-cha-ma-call it? Phantom Lord? I am pretty sure that place was for emo people."

The two guys were sitting in the corner of the club watching the people around them. Not a single person went up to them yet, and they knew why. They were Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox of the dragon slayer gang. People could tell by the tattoo they both had on their hand.

As the night continued the guys ordered drinks and continued watching the people in the club. Two girls at the bar caught their attention. One with very short statue, and blue hair, was talking to two guys, who they later found out were Jet and Droy. The medium height blonde, was chatting away with an ebony haired guy that Natsu recognized as Gray, one of his arch rivals.

"Oi, Salamander! You are growling." The comment from Gajeel broke Natsu's reverie.

"Do you see that? He's flirting with her!" Natsu raged.

Gajeel raised a brow, "dude, she's not your girlfriend. Why do you care?"

That comment made Natsu freeze in his spot.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Gajeel again shook Natsu awake.

"I'm going over there. I want to talk to the blonde." Natsu stood up from his chair and started dodging through the crowd, slowly making his way over to the bar.

Gajeel almost immediately followed him. When Natsu turned his head questioningly, Gajeel shrugged and answered, "You need a wing man. Plus the blue head chick looks interesting."

**REVIEW GOD DAMN IT OR ILL GO EVIL!LEVY ON YOUR ASS! **


End file.
